Can you feel the love tonight? A parody songfic
by Hazel Eyes401
Summary: Come follow Pyro and Pietro as they see what Gambit does every Saturday evening, when he sneaks off the Acolyte base. Rated K. Please Read and Review.


_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_By HazelEyes 401_

_**A/N: Okay, I know I'm supposed to be working on the next chapter for "Of Days and Events" but this plot bunny would not let me rest until I wrote it down. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King or X-men Evolution.**_

_Italics: singing_

_**Bold italics: singing in head**_

Regular Text: talking

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

At Magneto's base in some unknown location, Pyro and Piotr are walking down the hallway and pass the hangar where they see Gambit sneaking off the base.

"Oy, Piotr, where do ya think Gambit goes every Saturday afternoon?" Pyro asked his larger friend.

"I do not know." Piotr replied content with letting Gambit alone, while Pyro became far too curious.

"Well, I want to know. Let's follow the bloke." Pyro indicated to Piotr as Gambit left on his motorcycle out of the base.

Pyro and Piotr secretly followed Gambit on Piotr's motorcycle and were surprised to stop at the Xavier Institute.

"What do ya think he comes here for?" Pyro asked Piotr as they stopped at the gate. Pyro hopped onto the wall and spied Gambit heading toward a second story window. He continued to watch as Gambit stealthily climbed a tree to step through a window into a room, a short while later he stepped out with an auburn haired girl with white stripes in her hair.

"Oy, he's with that shiela with the striped hair!" Pyro harshly whispered to Piotr as he jumped off the wall to hide from Gambit.

"Why do you suppose he is with her?" Piotr whispered as they heard Gambit and Rogue climb over a wall and drive off on a motorcycle.

"Ain't it obvious, mate? That shiela is trying to turn our Acolyte into an X-man." Pyro climbed into the side car of Piotr's motorcycle as they followed Gambit and Rogue. Gambit and Rogue stopped at a park with a lake just after the sun had set. They sat at a table and ate spaghetti by candlelight (**A/N: I know corny but this is a general date and Italian is romantic.**)

Gambit and Rogue had finished their dinners and were sitting talking under the rising moon when Piotr and Pyro sneaked up and spied on them behind a bush in between some trees.

Pryo: I'll tell ya, Piotr, this stinks.

Piotr: I don't smell anything.

Pyro: Not that, them. Gambit and Rogue, alone.

Piotr: What's wrong with that? Where is that music coming from? (Pietro looks around as Pyro starts singing.)

Pyro: _I can see what's happenin'._

Piotr: What?

Pyro: _And they don't have a clue._

Piotr: Who?

Pyro: _They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our trio's down to two._

Piotr: Oh.

Pyro: _Ze sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere, Disaster's in the air._

(Female vocals and chorus)

_Can you feel the love tonight? _

_The peace the evening brings. _

_The world, for once, in perfect _

_Harmony with all its living things._

*Gambit takes Rogue down a short pier where a small canoe waits and they get inside to gently drift on the lake water.

Gambit: _**So many things to tell her, but how to make her see, the truth about my past? Impossible! She'd turn away from me.**_

*Gambit sings in his head as he looks at his reflection in the water then into Rogue's eyes.

Rogue: _**He's holding back he's hiding but what Ah can't decide. Why won't he be the hero Ah know he is, the one Ah see inside?**_

*Rogue sings in her head as she looks him in the eye then at the water where three charged cards float down the water showing a two of diamonds, a two of clubs and a four of hearts, just before they explode and soak Rogue in the boat to Gambits pleasure. Rogue retaliates by splashing a lot of water at Gambit, unfortunately they disturb the boat and they both fall in the water.

_Can you feel the love tonight? _

_The peace the evening brings. _

_The world, for once, in perfect _

_Harmony with all its living things._

*Gambit helps Rogue onto shore and Gambit gives Rogue his trench coat as they walk snuggled together along the shore and farther from the bush where Pyro and Piotr are hiding.

_Can you feel the love tonight? _

_You needn't look too far. _

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties _

_Love is where they are._

*Gambit throws a charged card to light a fire near the shore and admires Rogue in the fires' light. Gambit looks into Rogue's eyes and gently strokes her face with his gloved thumb and they wrap their arms around each other in a loving embrace.

Pyro: _And if he falls in love tonight. It can be assumed…_

Piotr: _His bad guy days with us are history_

Pyro and Piotr: _In short, our pal is doomed._

Piotr: Well, if Gambit does leave us we will still have Sabertooth and Magneto to keep us company.

Pyro and Piotr look at one another and burst out in tears at the thought of being alone with Sabertooth and Magneto. While they cry, neither one notices that Gambit and Rogue have left the park.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Well, what did you think? This is my first parody ever. I just had to put them over the water and make them fall in (one of the sweetest scenes in the movie The Lion King). I also changed the words a little to fit the characters. I saw Pyro as Timon and Piotr as Pumbaa when this song popped into my head.**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
